Mrs Reddington
by tobe1987
Summary: Elizabeth agrees to marry Red for protection and as a front for the rest of the blacklist. Lizzington
1. The Proposal

"You want me to do what, exactly?"

Raymond Reddington sat across from her as calm as could be as if asking her to feed his cat while he was away.

"Marry me. It's pretty self-explanatory. It would just make life easier if you were to take my name."

Elizabeth Keen, newly divorced herself, stared at him. How could he just expect her to marry him? And for what? Appearances? Like they couldn't just pretend to be husband and wife.

"What would that entail? I'm assuming this is a go all out, ceremony, house, everything."

Red looked at her with the same demeanor he does for casual talk.

"Of course. The ceremony itself will be small, only a couple of witnesses but I want it to be perfect. On the beach maybe, you in a stunning wedding dress."

"Hold on. I never said yes."

He looked at her and took a small box from his pocket.

"This is bigger than you and me, Elizabeth. With us together, we could be unstoppable. Apart, we could be captured, killed, or worse."

"What is worse than death?" She asked, a fear unexpectedly sweeping over her.

"Many things. So, I suppose I should ask," he opened the top of the box, exposing a gorgeous ring. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

She could only stare at the ring. It wasn't over the top as she had imagined. The center diamond was rather large but the setting was extraordinary, the yellow gold making it look classic. Then she looked to the man holding it. Raymond "Red" Reddington. A man she promised to lock away, a criminal who don't mind who he hurts, her protector of all other things evil. His eyes were dark but the slight tilt of his head, waiting on her answer that would of course be 'yes' if she had any sense. It was to protect her, being his wife would not limit her to anything. His associates would look at her as an ally as well , instead of a burden.

"Yes. I will."

He handed her the box and sat back in his chair as if relieved. "Excellent. I will start preparations for the ceremony, you and Dembe can go dress shopping."

She sat there as he stood, already in motion. She looked at the ring that now looked dim in the light. What did she expect? Him to slide the ring carefully on her finger? To kiss her after the fact? It was a business proposition, it made sense. The heaviness in her heart betrayed her. The last marriage she had was a sham. What was her marriage to Red going to be like? He didn't love her, not like that, and she didn't love him. Was she going to be expected to sleep with him? If she didn't no man would dare touch her, fearing the wrath of her husband.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Dembe enter the room.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

She jumped, dropping the ring on the floor, still in it's box.

"Oh, Dembe, you scared me."

"Sorry. Are you ready to go?" He asked, bending down to pick up her ring.

"Sure, why not?" She said, finally putting the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

The two left in a town car and Elizabeth didn't see Red at all as they walked through the house. He was done until the wedding, she would be surprised if he came to talk to her at all till then.

"Do you know when Reddington is planning on having the wedding?"

"This weekend. We will find you a dress and have it altered. If you would like we can go to pick out a cake as well. There won't be many people there, only Mr. Kaplan, the officiant, and myself. Unless of course you want someone else to be there."

"Then we don't need a cake, it's not like we are going to have a reception. This isn't a real wedding. I don't even need a dress."

Dembe looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"This is a very real wedding. Raymond wants you to enjoy yourself. This isn't a prison sentence."

"Well I don't want a fuss. I just want to do it and get it over with."

Her friend didn't say anything else until they reached the small dress shop. Elizabeth reluctantly got out of the car and walked inside. Everything was gorgeous.

"Dembe, I am surprised to see you! Where is Mr. Reddington?"

"He had other matters to attend to. This is his fiance, Elizabeth. We will be needing a dress by tomorrow. The ceremony will be taking place on the coast this weekend. Raymond wants to leave tomorrow evening."

"Of course, I have many talented tailors, it will be done by the afternoon."

Elizabeth stood quietly, watching the interaction between the two men. Everyone drops everything for Raymond Reddington, it was rather annoying.

"You are a beautiful woman, Elizabeth. What style are you wanting?"

"I don't know. I guess something you would find on the beach."

"I will pull some dresses for you. You look around as well, see if anything stands out to you."

Elizabeth nodded and walked around the store, Dembe close behind. A beach wedding, how romantic and cliché. Why did he want to make such a production about it? There was more than likely going to be more than the five of them there. Probably business associates, Red needs to keep up appearances.

All the dresses started looking the same after a while. You can't wear a ball gown for a beach wedding.

"Here you are." The man said, holding an armful of dresses all different sizes and shapes. "Let's try these on shall we?"

Elizabeth was guided to a fitting room where she tried on dress after dress. Most of them were revealing and form fitting. This man obviously knows Red's taste. She hated everyone of them. They were beautiful in their own way, but not on her.

"These aren't me. I just want something simple, maybe a tea length."

The man smiled and nodded. "I have just the thing."

Elizabeth didn't have to wait long as a dress was brought to her that was exactly what she had pictured. It had spaghetti straps and wasn't tight at all. A sweetheart neckline with a small bow at the bodice. It was elegant and beautiful and, her.

"I love it." She said as she modeled the dress for the two men. Dembe smiled back at her. Elizabeth felt happy and kind of excited to have a small, intimate wedding.

They skipped the cake as Dembe took Elizabeth back to the house. There was practically nothing that needed to be done with the dress but Mr Rinker, as she found out, kept the dress to make it 'perfect'. The car ride let her analyze her thoughts. She was excited about going through the motions of a wedding but she wasn't so sure about the marriage. It would be a real marriage of course, documents were being prepared. They would live together, put on a face of love and admiration out in front of the world, but what would it be like behind closed doors? She didn't know if she could deal with another loveless marriage. At least with Tom it was real in the beginning, for her anyway.

The car pulled to a stop and she stepped out heading for the large oak doors. They opened and Red stood there, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Did you have a nice morning?"

"It was fine." She said, pushing past him.

"Lizzie, we have some matters to discuss in the study if you would like to meet me there."

"Fine." Her response was as cold as she meant it to be, she would not let him get to her, his niceness and kind words would do nothing for her, she would make sure of it.

Red and Mr. Kaplan were sitting in the study, their conversation stopped when she entered. He smiled and motioned at the chair next to him.

"Elizabeth, sit. We have some paperwork to go over."

She did as he said and sit next to him as a stack of papers were sat in front of her.

"What is all this?"

"The prenuptial agreement." He said, sitting back in his chair. "Take all the time you need with it."

"You have got to be kidding me. I don't want to marry you, why should I have to do all of this?"

Red straightened in his seat, flipped to the last page, and signed his name.

"Fine, then just sign."

Elizabeth took the pen and held it to the paper, she wrote her name on the designated area and sat the pen down.

"You don't have to act as if you just signed your life away, Elizabeth." He said, his eyes dark and cold.

"I don't know what I just signed."

He didn't say anything else as the marriage papers were sat in front of them. He quickly signed and sat back, lighting a cigar.

Elizabeth signed with no fuss.

"Is that all?"

Mr. Kaplan smiled at her. "Yes, you can go."

Red said nothing so she left the room, leaving the two criminal masterminds to themselves.


	2. Section D

Thank you all for the reviews! Here is Chapter 2!

* * *

She sulked in the room that was designated to her. It was enormous and the massive windows made her feel small in a world she still did not clearly understand. Sitting on the bed she let a tear escape her eyes. She knew Red had a plan and he would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do but it would be so much easier to accept if she knew the whole picture. Looking down at her hands the ring he gave her was engulfing her finger. It was beautiful but she was wearing herself too thin. Even her arms were looking sickly. As if on cue her stomach rumbled. She hadn't ate in at least twenty-four hours and she was ready for anything.

Opening the door she looked out at the empty hall way. No one was around so she went to the kitchen and looked around. There was plenty of food but nothing looked appetizing to her.

"Looking for something?"

She looked over her shoulder at Red who was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

"Something to eat. I don't know." She said, her shoulders slumping. It had been an impossible day and she was fatigued.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere nice? There is this little Italian place just a couple blocks from here, we could walk if you want."

Sucking it up she gave him a half-hearted smile. "I would like that."

"Good. Go ahead and get changed, I will come get you in twenty minutes."

She nodded and followed him out of the kitchen.

Not sure what she should wear, Elizabeth chose a short sleeve white top with black dress pants. So predictable and boring, she thought to herself as she assessed herself in the mirror. Her make-up was minimal and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. It would never work. Going back to her closet she found a little black skirt and a shimmery silver top that she had only worn once. Putting it on the shirt was a little big but it looked fantastic. Feeling a little better about herself she let her hair down. It was naturally wavy and framed her face without much hassle.

"Lizzy, darling. It's been forty-five minutes. Are you almost ready?" Red said, entering the room without invitation. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her in the mirror.

"Sorry, I couldn't decide on what to wear." She said turning around.

"You look, great." He said and held his arm out for her to take it. "You may want a sweater though, it gets rather chilly in the restaurant.

Grabbing the small gray sweater she keeps handy Elizabeth took his arm and the two walked to the restaurant arm in arm.

"Two, please. Somewhere in the back if you have it." Reddington said as they made it inside. "Well, what do you think Lizzy?"

"It's wonderful. I can't wait to eat."

The two were mostly quiet until they were seated. Red ordered drinks for them both and when they had settled in to a comfortable silence he took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for today. I know this is hard to understand but this is the best course of action right now. I don't want to make this hard on you darling."

Elizabeth looked down at her hand in his and forced a smile.

"I should be the one sorry. I have been acting like a child and I want to have a good time this weekend. I'm just, I don't know, a little nervous I guess."

"Understandable, and our arrangement isn't exactly typical but I assure you, you will be taken care of and no one crosses a Reddington."

She would have laughed at that if she didn't know he was serious. His eyes were soft and kind and she melted in them. His features were so distinct she was sure she could pick him out of any crowd of people. She wondered what it would be like to be his wife. They may not have the romantic notions but sometimes that's the best relationships.

Her drink was placed in front of her and she sat back, breaking the moment. Red placed his order and they had a wonderful dinner. Elizabeth hadn't enjoyed herself in quite some time, she didn't let herself become worried about what was to come in the future. At the small restaurant, in their own cozy little spot there was no crime, no pain, no uncertainty, no blacklist. Just them and the fantastic stories he told her.

Once they arrived back at the house Red followed her into her room and watched as she picked up the discarded clothing from earlier.

"You may want to start packing, we will be leaving once your dress arrives tomorrow."

His comment made the reality of what was happening come crashing back to her consciousness.

"Of course." There were so many questions in her mind but only one she could get her mouth to ask. "Can I see the agreement?" He looked at her, clearly not expecting that. "I know it doesn't matter anymore, I already signed it. I just want to know what I'm getting into."

Red studied her, she stood in front of him head strong and impressive. She was so beautiful in the moments she basked in the candlelight at the restaurant it had made him forget she didn't want the life he was all but forcing her in. He had tricked himself into thinking that she wanted this, that she wanted him. It was something he was going to have to get over.

"Of course, I will send Dembe in with it. If you need anything don't be afraid to call me, I'm only down the hall."

She nodded and he said a quiet 'goodnight' and left the room. Quickly finding Dembe he sent the bodyguard on his latest mission and retired to his room. Sleep eluded him that night and probably would for many nights to come.

Elizabeth thanked Dembe and quickly dismissed him as she held the heavy stack of papers in her hands. What on Earth could all this be? Of course she would get nothing in case of divorce, she already knew that to be common sense but when she got to section D her breath caught in her chest.

'In case of pregnancy, the child will be the sole responsibility of Elizabeth Keen-Reddington. There will be a DNA test to determine paternity before any monies are to be spent on him/her. There will be a meeting of the minds to determine what will happen with the child (adoption agency/foster care, etc.), if a meeting cannot be made the contract will be null and void and no child support will be paid.'

She read the rest of the agreement and went back to Section D, fully intending to confront Reddington about it. There were ridiculous clauses in it that could only make sense in the mind of it's creator she was sure. There was even something about infidelity in there. She wasn't going to wait till morning to talk to him about it.

Storming out of her room she went to his and knocked loudly on the door.

"Reddington! We need to talk."

The door opened and Red stood there with his white button up untucked and unbuttoned at the top. He looked disheveled and extremely attractive.

"Yes, Lizzie?"

She opened her mouth to apologize for obviously waking him but remembered why she was there and shut her mouth.

"This agreement is ridiculous." She said, waving the stack of papers in the air.

"Then you should have read it before hand. There is nothing unfair in there. I doubt most of those things will ever even be a factor in our life so there is nothing to worry about." He said but when she didn't seem at all satisfied with his answer he moved aside to let her in.

His bed was made and didn't seem slept in at all. There was a light on by the chair where a glass sat unfinished. He must have dozed off in it.

"What is this nonsense about children? You are going to force me to give up a child?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed at his eyes.

"A child, Elizabeth? I highly doubt that would be a factor. You are not obligated to sleep with me so,"

"But I'm not allowed to sleep with anyone else, either!" She said, tossing the agreement next to him. "So what then? I'm supposed to live like an old maid?"

He looked up at her. "Not at all. If we are married, we are married. You are my wife. There isn't room for another man, I don't play nice."

She stared at him opened mouthed. He was basically telling her she will sleep with him or no one. Not that she had any thoughts of finding a man to have a relationship with but a woman has needs.

"Well what about you?" She asked, figuring she had the upper hand at this point. "Are you going to live a celibate life, Reddington?"

"No. I will just wait for you."

He was serious. He had every intention of them being a proper husband and wife. She felt her face get hot and she touched her cheeks involuntarily.

"Well, you will be waiting a long time Red, and this agreement. I don't like it. I just want you to know."

"Your displeasure is noted darling. Now, I suggest you get some sleep, we have a couple of big days ahead of us."

With that he showed her out of the room and shut the door behind her. Elizabeth was trapped and she could feel the walls come down around her. They were already legally married when they signed the papers that day. They have a marriage license, the ceremony is just part of his evil plot for whatever he feels it is justified by. Sleep wasn't going to come easy to Elizabeth, she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

I have a picture of Elizabeth's wedding dress that is just beautiful. Next chapter is the wedding!


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3 The wedding!

Elizabeth woke up the morning of the wedding, feeling the first rays of sunshine touch her face. On the way to Rhode Island the day before her and Red didn't speak much. She was feeling a little sick and the revelations the previous night didn't do much to calm her nerves.

He had taken her to the beach where they would be getting married. It was of course closed off to the public. She couldn't have picked a better spot herself, the sun was setting by then and the way the rays of light played off the water was magical.

Now it was the day of and she stood, her feet comforted by the lush carpet beneath her. Wiggling her toes she went to the window and opened the curtain. There was a white cloth on the ground surrounded by beautiful flowers leading up to the arc where she would give herself to Reddington for whatever was left of their lives.

A foreboding feeling filled her body. They would be together forever. The blacklist was so long, new names seemed to come up from no where and as long as their was evil in the world it would keep getting longer. She was grateful for Red and what he has done for her, saving her life more times than she would like. Trusting him was vital to her existence no matter what came their way.

There was a soft knock at the door, jarring Elizabeth from her thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened and a woman walked in.

"Hello Elizabeth, my name is Abigail Young. You can call me Abby."

"Hello." She said and looked the woman over. No doubt she was one of Red's old flames. She was beautiful. Tall and thin with dark hair and eyes, she was at least fifty years old, her age only showing in the slight wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Her skin was flawless and she demanded a presence in a room, just like him.

"I'm here to help you get ready for the wedding." She said smiling from ear to ear. "You must be excited!"

"Something like that."

"Great! Well why don't you shower quick and I will get everything laid out for you."

Elizabeth nodded and headed to the shower, letting the new woman go through her things.

* * *

Dembe stood just behind Red as he straightened his tie.

"Well, this is it. After the ceremony I'm going to take her to the beach, she needs to know more of what is going on. Have you contacted Mr. Turner?"

"Yes. He will be waiting tonight to brief you."

Looking in the mirror, Reddington was rather pleased with himself.

"How do I look?"

"Like yourself."

* * *

Elizabeth had no worries about how she would look on her wedding day. Abby was a wonderful stylist. Her hair was partially pulled up already looking like it was wind blown from the sea air. Her dress fit perfectly also, the straps were tightened to make it fit her like a warm hug. Jewelry was provided for her as well as shoes.

Looking at herself in the mirror she was stunned. Never had she looked so beautiful. The dress complimented her body and the shoes didn't have much of a heel but it seemed as if her legs went on forever. Her flowers were handed to her and she breathed in the scent of the hydrangeas. They were a beautiful blue color, matching the sky as it meat the ocean.

"Are you ready?" Abby asked her, opening the bedroom door.

Elizabeth could only nod her head in response.

The short walk to the back door was the longest she had taken in a while. She couldn't see Red but there was a photographer waiting for her.

"Would you like Dembe to walk you down the aisle or do you just want to go alone?"

"I will go alone." She said quickly. She didn't have a father anymore, she belonged to no one so no one could give her away.

Abby smiled at her and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful."

Elizabeth gave her a soft smile and the flash of the photographer's camera lit up her face. She ignored it and heard the sound of a piano playing somewhere in the distance. Abby nodded outside then looked at her.

"Go on."

Her feet seemed to move on their own, her dress catching the breeze as she walked outside. The music was lost on her and she was wondering if she was having a panic attack. There was no noise at all. She was aware of Abby close by, the photographer following her at a distance, the flash catching her eye. Then she saw the three people that were her family. Mr Kaplan stood on the left, a small smile touching her face. Dembe stood on the right, always the gentle giant next to Reddington.

Then she looked at him. Her feet betraying her as they carried her closer to the man she trusted with her everything. Red looked at her and smiled, his eyes bright in the sun. He looked like himself, handsome and confident. She smiled back and before she knew it she was standing with him, unable to look away from his eyes.

"We are gathered here today to join these two people in the bonds of matrimony."

The words almost deafened Elizabeth who, up until that point, seemed to be working on autopilot. She jumped slightly and Red took her hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb. She met his eyes again and felt calm.

"Now for the exchanging of rings, symbolizing an infinite love."

Dembe handed him the plain wedding band that slid smoothly over her skin, resting perfectly next to her engagement ring. Mr Kaplan's hand appeared beside her and she took the ring. Holding Red's hand she pushed the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in my by the state of Rhode Island, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Elizabeth's heart jumped in her throat. Why hadn't she thought about the kiss? She didn't have much time to worry as Red's lips found hers. Her eyes closed on their own as she felt the soft flesh of his lips. Her stomach clenched on it's own and a fire started low in her belly and spread throughout her body, a hot flush forming on her neck and face. She kissed him back and all too quickly he pulled away.

The piano started playing again and Red walked out on to the sand. Holding out his hand to her she took it and he pulled her close.

"Dance with me." He said and she rested her head on his shoulder.

So they danced, not knowing where the they would go after this. Elizabeth was calm and at peace with herself and with Reddington. The day had gone much better than she had originally thought. When the music stopped she moved away from him and smiled.

"Thank you, for such a lovely day."

"You're welcome." He said and she took his arm as they walked down to the water. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself darling. There are some things I would like to discuss with you."

She felt her heart fall and her good mood seep out of her pores.

"Okay."

"I don't want you to feel trapped. I want you to be happy, Elizabeth. Life doesn't have to change that much for us. There is still work to be done and the blacklist, it plays a roll in all of this." He was still fighting with himself as to how much he should tell her.

"The next name, it's imperative you listen to me, he's a savage killer. Women are his target of course. He does terrible things to those who he thinks are evil and undeserving of happiness, a real psycho if you ask me."

"What does this have to do with me?"

He stopped walking and faced her.

"Everything. Any sin he thinks a woman has committed he will torture her for. Some more severe than others. You have divorced your husband, an unthinkable act in his eyes. In marrying you, I hope to fix that."

"That is what this is all about? A blacklister?"

"It's not just that, Elizabeth. We, together, it will just make things easier. We are partners, equals, the perks of being Mrs. Reddington should be enough that you stop worrying about it."

Elizabeth said nothing. Life was going to change, no matter how he made it sound.

"So are we supposed to act happy and in love in front of everyone?" She asked, looking out at the sea.

Red didn't answer, just looked at her. Her wedding dress was beautiful and her skin seemed to shine in the warm sunlight. He was doubting his actions. Maybe it wasn't as imperative they marry. He could have still protected her. He shook his head, to her question and his thought. What's done is done, there would be no going back.

"No, you don't have to worry about anything like that." He said and Dembe approached the scene. "Ah, Dembe. Have you contacted Mr. Turner?"

"He is waiting for you in the study."

"Wonderful! Tell Abigail to meet me there, her presence should be a formidable one."

What was left of Elizabeth's good mood disappeared.

"Shouldn't I come with you?"

Red looked behind his shoulder at her.

"No, you can go change and get some lunch, you look hungry. I will join you momentarily."

She watched him walk back to the house. Why was some other woman going to his business meetings? She was his wife now and he had made it sound like they were going to be a team. Abby came to her mind. No doubt a past lover and a powerful woman, Red was going to realize she don't play nice either.


	4. Business as Usual

So I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is. I don't own the Blacklist or it's characters. Thanks!

Chapter 3 ~ Business as Usual

Red didn't meet Elizabeth for lunch, his meeting lasting longer then planned. She left the house and went back down to the beach. Her emotions ranged from disappointment to anger. He would put her through this emotional turmoil just to leave her alone. She could feel a presence following her since she left the house. Glancing to her left she saw Dembe out of the corner of her eye. So she was going to be followed by her own secret service. Looking out to the infinite ocean she wondered if she would ever be free again.

He kept his distance and Elizabeth looked down at her ring. For better or for worse. It had been three hours since they were married and he was already keeping her at a distance. Kicking off her shoes she stepped into the water. It was cold and made her shiver. In the beginning of June it wasn't exactly warm in Rhode Island but the thought of being alone, being free made her dive right in.

Elizabeth swam out into the ocean only looking back to see if Dembe had dived in after her. With no sight of him she laid back and floated, watching the fish swim beneath her. Before the cold rendered her mind useless she made her way back to the beach where she was surprised to find Red waiting for her.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, his voice steady and even. She didn't look at him but allowed him to wrap a towel around her.

"I wanted to go swimming." She said, a lame excuse but an excuse no less.

When she looked up at his face she was upset with herself that she had made him worry. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were angry.

"In fifty five degree temperature? That's if your lucky. You want to freeze to death?"

"No." She said, feeling two feet tall. She pulled the towel closer and walked toward the house. He didn't understand her and sure it wasn't the smartest thing but he could have been more gentle.

"I had business to attend to, it's something you are going to have to get used to. I won't be able to be by your side twenty-four seven." He said and as they reached the house Abigail stood there, waiting for them.

"But you can spend time with her!" She accused, pointing towards the other woman. "I'm your wife now and I should be involved in your 'business' meetings. Or would they be to hard on my psyche?"

Red went to follow her as she went towards her room but stopped, maybe she just needed time. Besides, he didn't have time to deal with her yo-yoing emotions. She would get over it in time.

"Dembe, stay outside her room. Try to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, again."

He nodded and followed Elizabeth to her room. Red and Abigail were left alone.

"Raymond! You brought her into this, you need to properly explain what is going on!"

"It's harder than it seems." He said going back into the study and pouring himself a glass.

"It's not hard for someone with social skills. Not only that, she obviously sees me as some sort of threat! I don't want that on my shoulders, you explain or I will."

He looked at her and took a drink. "No. I will explain everything in time and until then she will just have to trust me. Don't tell her anything. This could be fun."

Abby crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Of course he would find pleasure out of someone elses misery.

Red seemed to read her mind and shook his head.

"She has been rather hard to deal with lately. I understand she is having a hard time adjusting to a new life as anyone would. She needs to trust me. She never has fully, and I can't say I blame her. It's just ironic, a woman who gave herself to the law is signing her life away to a criminal."

The two were quiet, the reality of Elizabeth's situation settling like a light dusting. It was accepted and acknowledged. Red's face became unreadable and his eyes went from twinkling mischief to dark pools of emptiness.

"Perhaps you're right. She should know the ins and outs, the nature of our relationship. She can be a pistol though." He laughed and looked up, reminiscing, "I remember a time she had asked me to follow her down the hall. I lead the way so she took the stairs, forgoing the elevator. If she's not the one in control, she is defiant. I like that in her."

Abby smiled and gave him a look.

"So, are you going to go to your wife?"

His smile faded, but only slightly.

"My wife. It's real, isn't it? She's in this tangled web of lies, death, evil. What is there she can hold on to? She will hate me in the morning when her mind has had time to relax."

"So maybe you should go to her now. She may be in a weakened state, but she is more likely to listen to you. You are her only ally here, no matter what you may think, she trusts you."

Red thought about it, swirling the amber liquid in the tumbler. He didn't even realize he had poured himself a glass. Maybe that was a signal of a drinking problem. He shrugged to himself. If it's not one thing it's another.

* * *

The bubbles started to tickle her nose as she sunk into the bath. The water may have been a tad too hot but her body needed it. The salt water dried out her skin and she was feeling rather hypothermic. Not the best idea she ever had but now that she was feeling more in control she tried to rationalize her thoughts and actions of the day up to this point.

She had married Raymond Reddington, that was a complete lack of judgment. She then walked with him and listened as he tried to explain himself. After being so upset with her situation she took a swim in a rather cold ocean, in her very expensive wedding dress that was now most likely ruined. The worst part of it all was her feelings of jealousy towards Abby. She had no reason to be jealous and she couldn't believe her mind would betray her like that. Being jealous meant she had to have deeper feelings for Red.

She closed her eyes and sunk all the way down in the huge bath, letting the water cover her face. She just needed a good night sleep, wake up in the morning and act like the woman she now was, a rich, powerful woman.

* * *

The next morning Red sat at the table eating a delightful breakfast and reading the newspaper. Government conspiracies were all the rage now and he was quite pleased with himself. Those journalists knew the consequences and still they risked their lives for the truth. Not that he cared so much about the truth, just about what it would mean for him and Elizabeth.

"Good morning everyone."

Eyebrows raised, Red looked over his shoulder at a rather perky woman.

Elizabeth entered the kitchen with a smile on her face, dressed in a light blue sun dress and matching sandals. She bent down and kissed his cheek, her perfume assaulting his sense of smell. It was a delicious combination of wild flowers and honey. He met her gaze and smiled at her.

"Well, good morning darling. I hope you slept well?"

"Very well, thank you." She said and sat.

Abby and Red looked at each other then back to the rather happy woman.

"Elizabeth, would you like some breakfast? I have plenty of bacon here that needs to be used."

"Just some orange juice please. I have some shopping I need to do today and I don't want a full stomach," she said, rubbing her midsection. "If that's okay with you, sweetheart."

Red looked over his mug and narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion.

"What is with the total change of heart, Elizabeth? Just yesterday you hated the thought of this being your life. Don't get me wrong, I'm pleasantly surprised but curious as well."

She shrugged and took the tall glass of juice from her husbands ex-lover. She would be next on her agenda, getting her out of the house anyway.

"I guess I need to get used to it. I don't see life changing back to the way it was ever. Why not make the best of it."

He watched her take a drink, their eyes at a stalemate. She was challenging him, what the challenge was he wasn't sure.

"I suppose you are right. Abby can go with you. I suppose you would want another woman's opinion as you shop."

"I will take Dembe if it's all the same to you."

He shrugged and sat back, taking his last bite of the breakfast Abby made for him.

"Whatever you like. Try not to be too long though please, I have a meeting this afternoon and would like Dembe's presence."

Taking another drink of her juice Elizabeth nodded and stood.

"Thank you." She said and bent down to kiss him goodbye. If he was surprised he didn't show it as she pressed her lips to his.

Her hand went to his thigh to keep her upright and a pulse went through his body. He pressed harder into the kiss, willing her to deepen it. Instead she pulled away, a smug grin on her face.

"I will see you later." She said and left the kitchen.

"Well, I wonder what has gotten into her?" Abby said, turning back toward the table.

"She's just jealous." He said, pulling the paper back up in front of his face. The words ended up being one big black blur as he tried to read it. If his cousin being around was going to help Elizabeth's transition to being Mrs. Reddington, he was going to have her stay around a lot longer.


	5. Tom Connolly

All her purchases laid before her on the bed. All beautiful clothes bought that day had been on impulse, most of them she didn't even try on. Red had already been in his meeting when she and Dembe had arrived home. There was little noise in the large estate and there was a different feel as she walked it's halls. Now, looking out the window of her room she jumped as Dembe knocked.

"Come in."

"Raymond needs you in the study."

Her stomach tightened as her anxiety grew.

"It's urgent." He pressed and she allowed him to lead her out of the room and toward the end of the hall.

She had been in his study only once before, when she had signed the pre-nup agreement. It was dark and mysterious and she was sure not a lot of good things happened behind that door.

When she walked in she took in her surroundings. There was a fireplace on the far side of the room, a large carpet spread out before it. It was a beautiful handcrafted piece of fabric that she just wanted to sink herself into. Overstuffed chairs and ottomans faced the fireplace, waiting to be sat in.

On her right was a table. Reddington sat at it along with a man she did not know and Harold Cooper. Abby was standing behind Red, looking uninterested out the window.

Elizabeth took a breath, standing straighter.

"What's going on."

"Tom Connolly is dead." Red deadpanned, meeting her gaze with an unreadable one."They think it was you."

She must have heard wrong. Looking from Red to Cooper she couldn't form the words to speak.

"We know it wasn't you Keen." Harold started, "But they have rather compelling evidence. I came here to warn you as soon as I could."

"When was he murdered?"

"Late last night, possibly early this morning. I'm not sure on specifics yet."

"I don't see what the problem is. I was here all night, obviously."

The three men exchanged glances.

"They found your DNA at his apartment, your prints on the murder weapon. To the outside world you killed Connoly."

Elizabeth's head started to spin. How? How could they have gotten to her like that? It had to be someone she knew, someone she had been around. Her eyes flew to Abby. It had to be her. She had helped her get ready for the wedding. She had been though her things.

"It was you." She said, raising her voice. "It had to be you!"

"It was not her Lizzy."

She turned her attention to the man in the center of this charade.

"Why are you defending her? Why is she so important to you!"

Abby crossed her arms and looked at Red, eyebrows raised in annoyance.

"She is my mothers, sisters, daughter."

Elizabeth processed this new information.

"She is your cousin?" She closed her eyes in frustration. She had juped to conclusions and the wrong ones. Now she had a bigger problem. Who was framing her and why? Looking at Cooper he tried to reassure her.

"We are looking into this. The task force believes in your innocents and we will keep looking for the real killer."

She looked passed her boss to the unknown man.

"Who are you?"

"Elizabeth, this is Elijah Turner. He is a trusted friend of mine. He has been tracking our next target although I'm afraid that is going on the back burner for now. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"I agree." Cooper said, standing and straitening his tie. "Even though we believe your innocents, the FBI will be looking for you. They go on facts. I don't know how this happened to you but we will do all we can. Good luck Keen."

Her eyes started to glaze over in adrenaline.

"It's Reddington now."

The statement hung in the air before she turned on her heel and left the room. She needed to pack, she wasn't about to leave the new clothes she had just bought.


	6. On the run

One bag each, Red had told her to travel light as they wouldn't be going to any of his safe houses. It was on the run until the Canadian boarder where he would have someone meeting them there. Police and FBI agents repectedly would be searching for her and they weren't far away. Connolly had been killed in Albany, New York, only about three hours away. They had already wasted too much time but Red had kept his cool, ushering Elizabeth out of the house and into the car. Dembe in the drivers seat they sped away, heading north.

"Well this was unexpected."

Elizabeth glared at him, realization settling in.

"I don't know how this happened but it had to be someone in your house."

Red unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and sat back in the seat, making himself comfortable.

"It was not someone from the inside. It could have been something you have used in the past. I knife, a gun, anything. As for your fingerprints that is a mystery. Unless this goes deep. Have you ever been to Albany?"

She thought about it. As a matter of fact she had been there, months ago, before the New Year. They had been following a lead and she stayed in a hotel. The coincidence of her and the Attorney General staying in the same room and her prints still being there was beyond believable. She must have waited too long to respond as Red rose his eyebrows, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well?"

"Months ago, I doubt we stayed in the same hotel, let alone the same room. Don't you think he would have a suite or something?"

He didn't answer just simply turned his attention to the passing buildings outside the car. They would have to switch vehicles soon, the FBI has record of all his known cars, vans, trucks, even his yacht and plane. The drive to the border was only a mere five hours away but it would be a bumpy ride until then.

He had his own suspicions about who was behind this and it made him think. Perhaps he shouldn't disregard his old enemies. Most of them, who were still alive anyway, were cunning and always proved smarter than he gave them credit for. Why try to pin this on Elizabeth? To get to him? Has she made enemies herself? Glancing at her he saw the worry in her face. Her mind was working at 100 miles per hour and he was doing nothing to try and reassure her. He was supposed to protect her and he is doing a terrible job of it.

"We will stop for lunch when we get into New Hampshire."

"I'm not hungry."

"You might be when we get there. Unless you ate while you were out."

Shopping, that's right. It seemed like such a long time ago when it was only two, maybe three hours ago. Time had slowed since then. She didn't respond but felt the tears start to form in the corners of her eyes, it started as a hot pressure, begging for escape. She would not cry in front of him. It was not the time for weakness.

Red let it go and dared to grasp her hand in his. She didn't pull it away but didn't acknowledge it either. Rubbing circles on the back of her hand he had hoped to calm her but he saw the tears fall instead.

"You're going to be okay."

Elizabeth started to sob and he pulled her into his arms. Kissing the top of her head he closed his eyes against the soft brown of her hair.

"You're going to be okay."

She grabbed at his shirt, holding on to him as if she was drowning. The warmth of his body and the soft baritone of his voice calmed her and they sat that way until red and blue lights filled the space around them.

* * *

Dembe pulled the car over as the cop walked up to the window. Hand resting on his gun, the cop looked around the interior. Seeing only the driver he stepped back.

"This car is registered to a man we think is helping a murder suspect. Have you had any passengers today?"

"No sir."

"Mind if I search the car?"

Dembe shook his head. "No sir."

The cop pulled out his gun and opened the backseat. There was no sign of anyone being there, at least not recently.

"Pop the trunk please." The cop instructed. Once again, Dembe nodded his cooperation and pushed the trunk button.

It was empty, no bags, no people, no nothing. Irritated he walked back up to the drivers side window.

"Where are you headed?"

"Back to the house. This car was just in the shop."

There was a pause as the officer assessed his situation.

"You have a licence?"

"Sure."

He looked at the picture and back at the driver. Abioye Azikiwe.

"I will be right back."

Dembe watched as the man walked to his cruiser to run his information. There would be nothing there and he would be free to go on his way. No ties to Raymond Reddington or anyone.

"Drive safe."

"Thank you officer."

As he pulled away the cop got back in his car.

Dembe pushed a button under the steering wheel and the backseats opened up. Red and Elizabeth pulled themselves out and stretched their limbs.

"We need to stop. Get on the turnpike. We need them to see this car on the cameras. Then stop at the first rest stop. Time to change direction." Red told Dembe, there they would part ways for the time being. It was time for him and Elizabeth to run on their own. It was going to be a long ride to the boarder. They would need to stop in New York City.


	7. New York City

Chapter 7 ~ New York City

Elizabeth had fallen asleep after awhile and Red spoke softly to Dembe. His body guard would be staying in Albany while he and Elizabeth went to the border. He hated to do something like that but the other man stuck out like a dad at a Britney Spears concert. He also needed someone to be looking at the crime scene, to figure out who it was that framed Elizabeth. Red had already contacted some of his most loyal acquaintances but could hardly trust anyone. They were meeting at the end of the week. As long as they made it to Canada in time she would be safe from the laws of the US. He had just enough pull that as long as they stayed hidden, she wouldn't be extradited back. In other words, no one would be looking for them.

The green signs pointing the way to New York City started to littler the highway. After getting off the turnpike some time ago, he was ready for this part of the journey to be over. When they dropped Dembe off in the city they still had a six hour journey to the border.

"Mhmm."

Elizabeth stirred next to him and Red turned as much as possible to accommodate her. The backseat was rather large but she had invaded his space rather quickly in her sleep state and he didn't mind.

"Lizzy, we are almost ready to switch cars. If you want something to eat I will need to arrange it quickly."

Her eyes fluttered open and she focused on the man she had been using as a pillow.

"Oh! I'm sorry Red. Yes, I am starving. Anything will do." She moved away and stretched, yawning deeply. The scenery was much different from when she fell asleep. It had been country sides and now the six lanes of vehicles was congesting the view of gray, depressing buildings.

Flipping his phone open, Red arranged for them to get something to eat and asked about the car in more detail. When he was satisfied he hung up and watched as Dembe took the off ramp to their destination.

"What about Dembe?" Liz asked, looking nervously at their driver.

"He won't be coming. He has a job to take care of here."

"Do not worry, Elizabeth." He said from the front seat. "I will be with you both again shortly. If you need anything, you may call me. Raymond can be very inattentive at times."

"Thank you. Inattentive isn't even the word. More like, infuriating. It's nice when you're around so I can have an actual human being to talk to. Not some calculating criminal mastermind who I always feel like he knows what I'm going to say or do before I say or do it."

She looked at Red who hadn't moved his gaze from his window. She wasn't sure if he was mad or if he was just ignoring the two of them.

"Red, I was just kidding."

"Well, all I can say is you better get used to talking to me since it will just be us for quite some time." His breath fogged the window before looking at her and smirking at her. She wasn't sure if it was to settle her nerves or set them on fire.

* * *

Her stomach had started to protest at the greasy, fast food she dumped into her stomach as she and Red started on their journey to Canada.

"So, where are we going exactly?"

"Well, once we get to the border we will cross over, you will get your new identification card, we will pick up a bag and head to a town called Dunham. After that we will be staying in a rather private cabin for a short period of time. From there, we will figure it out."

Elizabeth took a drink of her Sprite and sat back in the seat as if this was all totally normal. Riding in a car with Red, eating fast food, talking about their travel plans. It was all odd and yet strangely calming and satisfying.

"When will Dembe meet us?"

"Probably not until we leave the country."

"You mean, when we get to Canada?"

"No, when we leave next week and head to Mexico. I have a meeting there at a house I used to own. I'm not sure who owns it now but I dumped it once I left for the FBI. Too many ties to different drug runs and murderous men."

"How do you know it's not a set up?" She asked.

"Because I set the meeting up."

Of course he did. She wasn't sure why she even questioned him about things. He knew what he was doing and knew he wouldn't put her in danger. Despite her curiosity as to what the meeting was about and what Dembe was doing behind in New York, she enjoyed the silence and waited.

* * *

The border was approaching quickly and Red had more than once yawned rather loudly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive? I do know how." Elizabeth said squinted at the bright lights.

"Don't be ridiculous Lizzy, the man always drives." He said and nodded to the guard at the booth.

"I guess that makes sense. Dembe does always drive you around."

Red looked at her sideways and she giggled. He tried to keep his rather stoic demeanor but quickly failed at her glittering eyes and smile. He gave her one back.

"Touche."

"Raymond." The man said, coming up to the open window.

"This is Elizabeth." He said and the man motioned for him to pull the car over for a search.

"What's going on?" She asked, her heart racing.

"Wait here." He said and exited the car.

The two men were talking and Red opened the trunk for the guard to search it. Of course there were guns, assault rifles, a mini armory in the back. There was also a large black duffel bag, an identical one to the one the other man had over his shoulder. The switch was made and Red got back in the car.

"Ready?"

"God yes." She said and he drove even more north to the town of Dunham.


	8. Canadian Air

Chapter 8~ Canadian Air

When they finally arrived in Canada Red's eyes were heavy and when Elizabeth had stepped on a twig he spun around, drawing his gun. Needless to say he was wound tight.

"Reddington, put it away. You need a nap." Elizabeth said, shutting the drivers side door. It had been a six and a half hour drive to the city and half way there Red had been too tired to continue driving. Elizabeth took the wheel and heard nothing but criticism for the next three hours.

"Well, I would have been able to take a nap if you hadn't almost killed us."

She ignored him and handed him his bag.

Inside the house Reddington inspected it and took off his vest, tossing it unceremoniously on the couch. His hands worked at his tie until it joined the other article of clothing. He said something about taking a nap and disappeared into a room. Lizzy, though a little tired, was excited to be in such a remote place. Opening the large back door she was overjoyed to see a pond, hot tub with a large deck, and a hammock. If it had been a real honeymoon this was the spot she would want to go.

She turned and made her way to the kitchen for a little something to eat before heading outside.

* * *

The Canadian air had done wonders for his mood as Red woke up an hour and a half later and stood on the front porch. His nerves had been shot when Elizabeth insisted on driving the rest of the way 'I can follow a GPS, Red' she told him and he was looking forward to sleeping until they arrived. No such luck. The sun was high in the sky now and he went back in the house to look for Elizabeth.

The kitchen was empty but he could tell she had made herself something to eat. He followed suit and made a sandwich before calling her cell phone. Much to his annoyance, it rang on the counter not far from him. Under it was a note.

 _Red,_

 _Went out for a walk around the pond._

 _-Elizabeth_

Taking a bite of his sandwich, Red headed to the back door and peered out where he saw her in a distance. He sat and watched her for a moment before she started to make her way back to the cabin.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"It was refreshing. Have you been enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Mmm. It's so nice here. No one for miles, the water, the air. I think I wouldn't mind to live here." She said, closing her eyes and breathing in the refreshing air.

"Maybe you should someday. Or keep a second house. A vacation home."

"Oh yeah, like I could afford that. Do you know how expensive it is to live in the city?"

He smiled at her.

"If you want you can have this cabin, or one just like it."

"I don't want you to buy me one just because I want it." She said, brushing her hair out of her eyes as a cool breeze came.

"Why else would I buy you one? I guess I should wait for you to tell me you want one. Then maybe give you the keys on your birthday or some other special occasion."

She smiled at him, not a real smile, a sarcastic "sure you will". She had no doubt that he would buy it for her if she asked, even if she showed a great amount of interest in it he would. It wasn't something she wanted him to do. She didn't want him to buy her anything, definitely not a vacation house in the middle of no-where Canada. The ring on her finger felt heavy and she twisted it a bit. The action not going unnoticed by him.

"Why don't you explore some more, make yourself comfortable. I think you will find other clothes in the bedroom if you want to change. I have some phone calls to make, I will meet you for dinner around five?"

"Sure. Where is the bedroom?" She asked and he showed her before heading to the adjacent room and shutting the door. Elizabeth looked around. Of course the room was magnificent. From the outside you would never know how it looked. The ceilings were high, there was a fire place, everything was a dark wood and exquisite. The bed, which she could see Reddington took his nap in, was huge and comfortable looking. There was a flat screen T.V. in the wall, hidden by sliding doors. She opened the dresser to see both men and women clothes. Of course whoever set it up for them was expecting a husband and wife. She secretly wondered if they would be sharing the room for the entirety of the week or if there was a guest room. She was sure there was. Finding a bathing suit she put it on and headed to the hot tub.

* * *

"I need some more time, Enrique." Red said into the phone. He was tired of looking at the walls and ventured out of the study, pacing the hall. "Well, you're going to have to figure it out. I have men working on it but the more I dig the more I find. Someone is setting Elizabeth up and this goes deeper then I thought."

The man on the other side started to raise his voice and Red found himself standing at the back door staring at the sight before him. Elizabeth was in a two piece bikini, sitting in the hot tub with her head back and eyes closed.

"I have to call you back." He said briskly, interrupting the already aggravated man on the other end.

He slid the door open and stood, waiting for her to notice him. When she didn't for a couple of minutes he spoke.

"You forgot a towel."

She opened her eyes and slid down into the water.

"Is it time for dinner?"

"I guess not since my wife hasn't made it yet." He said teasing her and she cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't know I was going to have to do work. Also, you know I can't cook."

"Ah, well, I guess I will have to teach you." He said, holding out his hand for her.

She stared at it for a second before clenching her teeth and taking it. He helped her out of the hot tub and looked her up and down quickly, while he was usually not shy about checking a woman out, this was Lizzy and she could be quite unpredictable.

"Did you get me a towel?"

His eyes finally found their way to hers.

"Ah, I did not. I was just letting you know you forgot one."

Crossing her arms over her chest she narrowed her eyes at him and turned, walking back into the house. Red watched her go and smiled to himself. He would have to thank Mr. Kaplan when he saw her.

* * *

*I miss Mr Kaplan already! Sorry the chapter is a little short. Next one Red and Liz cook dinner :)


End file.
